


从心灵开始腐烂的恶之花

by Mymelu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, GGAD/你, M/M, 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymelu/pseuds/Mymelu
Summary: 祖世代第二人称 口吻丧气GGAD×你 cp粉慎入别想了不存在3p真的没有
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	从心灵开始腐烂的恶之花

你知道的，长廊外面就是栽种着流萤草和忍冬花的庭院，或许映衬着灼热阳光的喷泉上，大理石雕像会被染上翻飞的水沫，闪耀着上好的钻石光泽。而再外面就是戈德里克山谷了，你想象着自己是一只带着斑点的猫头鹰，伸展翼翅滑翔过遥远的山脉的高低起伏。

可是你只是在阴暗漆黑的走廊角落静静地呼吸着，只有一束阴柔光亮从你头顶的窗棂照进来，照进了你模糊不清的面容。

你等待被遗忘到时间尽头，这份隐约的期待被推开卧室门的手打破了。

从门后传来一声啜泣，你的母亲颤抖着身躯，靠着卡桑尼亚的搀扶才堪堪走到你面前。你看见她黑色的镂空面纱后湿润纠缠的睫毛，上前搂住了她，她哽咽而且抽搐，无声地表达着歇斯底里的绝望。

卡桑尼亚侧身站在门旁，却并没有像往常一样顾忌到你的存在关上房门，只是任凭那种腐朽破败的黑暗继续侵蚀整个长廊。

你温柔地抚摸着母亲并不宽厚的脊背，想让她镇定下来，眼神却显得有些过分平静和无动于衷，你无声地询问着卡桑尼亚。

“格瑞丝，他想见你。”他回答。

说起来好笑，你从未见过你同处一个屋檐下的父亲，他生了一场重病，母亲对外界宣称。

从那时起，母亲就雇用了身为圣芒戈治疗师的卡桑尼亚并且隔绝父亲与外界的一切往来，甚至包括作为亲生女儿的你。你的童年几乎没有任何父亲的印记，而现在你也已经不再需要了。

你无意中擦到卡桑尼亚的衣角，带来了轻微的摩挲声。你缓缓走进这间你从未涉足的卧室。你的身后传来了极轻的落锁声。

你打量着这个禁忌的房间，和外面的整体风格趋同，一致的压抑冰冷却很肃穆整洁，那种极端的规整。

房间中央摆放着一张被青灰色帷幔覆盖的大床，你走向他，突然感到一阵不知由来的恐慌。

“过来，孩子……”声音从帷幔中传来。

你小心翼翼地坐上了床边的椅子，犹豫着握住了那只枯瘦到了极点、布满交错青筋的可怖的手。拼命忍住了翻涌而上的恶心和惶恐，不断提醒着自己这是你的亲生父亲，而不是什么在将死之际借住在家里的陌生人。

你只是感到尖锐的恐惧，为这濒临死亡的破败身体，亦或是他即将说的改变你命运的话语。

你那患有性瘾的第十三代先祖的海瑟·图乌菲尔曾经抛弃一个麻瓜出身的女巫转而与自己的堂妹珂卡芙结婚的事迹你不少听闻。这种暗中的龌龊像是贯穿了整个家族肮脏的血液，他们美丽而放荡却和所有古老的纯血家族一样极端崇尚血统。和那些假模假式的布莱克不同，嚣张的图乌菲尔甚至不屑于伪装自己的本性，可依然有人飞蛾扑火地为他们颠倒众生的肉体和永无止尽的欲望所吸引。

可是突兀地，你感觉到了事情并不是那么简单。这些年来，图乌菲尔的血脉日益稀薄，甚至现在只剩下你和父亲。

“……你知道为什么我会变成这样吗？”父亲低声说，声音苍老而疲惫，“那个被抛弃的麻瓜出身的女巫用自己的灵魂献祭，诅咒了海瑟·图乌菲尔的血液，他结婚不久就死了，他的后代从来没有一个活到了三十岁。”

你震惊地望着他有些无措地语无伦次说道：“……怎么会，我是说，为什么？”你不敢相信会有人恶毒到不惜牺牲自己的生命来报复对方的整个家族。更多的是，你无法接受你的生命进入了倒计时，你眼眶渐渐湿润，觉得你所看到，所触碰到的一切都化为了粉末，根本无法支撑你摇摇欲坠的身体，“你一定是在开玩笑，一定有办法的，对不对？”

他沉默了，只剩下你一个人面对自己尚且活着的身躯中彻底冰冷的心脏。你近乎狂乱地低吼道：“这就是你＇召见＇你亲生女儿的原因吗，为了告诉她她命不久矣？”

“我很抱歉，格瑞丝。”他虚弱地说，你却愤怒地发现你良好的教养让你无法做出大吼大叫摔东西是一件多么令人惋惜的事。你该这样的，可你内心同时也清醒的知道一切都不能责怪他，而这只会让你更加倍受煎熬。

你喘息着嗤笑，觉得自己就像一条溺死的鱼，既脆弱又可笑。你擦拭着眼角滑下的一滴泪珠，压抑住情绪，带着一些最后的倔强和骄傲，“我不需要你的抱歉，如果没事的话，我就走了。”

你说完就往门外走去，不给他机会看到你仓皇逃离的背影。“格瑞丝。”他叫住了你，你犹豫地站住了，却没有回过头，“我不想再继续下去了，但我希望你可以好好地活下去，格瑞丝……”他开始剧烈地咳嗽，你紧紧咬住下嘴唇，不让痛苦的呜咽泄露出去，“你要记住，我……我和凯米拉永远都爱你。”

你夺门而出，拼命地跑，想跑出这个一直以来囚禁了你的古堡，可是走廊就像不停延伸的那样，你终究无法到达彼岸，于是渐渐的，你的所有光消失了。


End file.
